Ninth Pawn
by Darksknight
Summary: She'd used to be the ninth pawn, but somehow she'd become the black queen. / Orihime isn't rescued and remains in Hueco Mundo for two years- clearly, things changed.
1. Constants

*Everyone groaning in union as they realize I'm starting yet another on-going chapter story* Haha, whoops.

* * *

><p>Orihime stared out the barred window of her cell. It was something that hadn't changed in all her time in Los Noches- one constant in a sea of ever changing rooms and furnishing. No matter what room she had, what couch or bed or table, there was always one lone window, staring out at the never-waning crescent moon.<p>

In two years she'd gone through a lot of rooms. As the palace was filled and remolded, so too was her routine. A new prisoner of war was put in her first room, and so she'd been moved up a level, and then that wing of the castle had to be re-done after Nnoitora had an episode of particular destructive violence, and so on and so forth.

Eventually they put her up with Ulquiorra, in the room just down the hall from his, like she was officially the plus one to the espada. It wouldn't be too far a stretch. After so long in Hueco Mundo she'd gotten to know most of the highest-ranking arancar rather well, and as of late was invited to their tea meetings.

Still staring out the window, she smiled, listening as Ulquiorra quietly entered the room with her lunch. "Let me guess," She happily intoned. "Today is Tuesday, and so you've brought me the little octopus and salad, right?"

"You are correct, as usual."

He set her meal down on her table, sitting himself. She liked her new-new-new-new-new table. It was glass but for the frame and legs which where- surprise- white. Ulquiorra had secured a flower vase and a carved black crystal rose as the centerpiece for her.

Orihime turned and sat down across from her warden, eagerly digging into her food. She was allowed to change the menu as often as she liked, so long as her requests were not outside of Ulquiorra's capability to secure. (She had yet to find anything that was, of course.) She liked to keep her schedule fairly consistent for him, though. It'd be a shame if he pulled all his hair out in frustration.

"Say, Ulquiorra," She said around her food. "What do you say you and I take a walk to the garden later today?"

"I cannot. I have a mission in the human realm."

She froze, chopsticks hovering before her mouth. It had been a long time since anyone had mentioned the world of the living to her.

She swallowed. "Oh, really?"

He nodded.

"That's unusual," she commented. The last time he'd been out in the human realm was almost an entire year ago.

"Indeed. Do you still hold your request for my visitings?"

A very long time ago, he'd often been sent out to observe her friends. She'd used to ask him to tell her how they were all doing: Chad, Uyruu, Rukia… Kurosaki. But as the months went by and he continued to report that all were in good health and did not seem to have changed routine since her disappearance, she'd slowly stopped asking.

There was only one person she'd asked him to check up on in his last couple of missions.

"Yes… If it's not too much trouble, Ulquiorra, I… I haven't heard about Tatsuki in a long time. Miss Halibel checked on her about five months ago and said that she still prays for me and seems sad, sort of unhealthy. I hope she's doing better now."

In the beginning, he's always answered with long speeches about how stupid Tatsuki's depression was, going on and on about how the girl should have been able to forget about Orihime once she was no longer a constant in her life. But then things had begun to change. Hell, with a little bit of time, everything had changed- Ulquiorra, Orihime, and the rest of them.

"It is not likely. You are one to be sorely missed."

It was sort of funny, looking back on how detached he had used to be. In the first month of her stay she'd been assaulted in the halls once, and he'd stepped in like he had all the time in the world, almost bored, and he had let the guy live, too. Last time a jealous arancar had made an attempt at her he'd stepped in front of her body the moment he felt their ill-meaning spiritual pressure, and with a deep black rage has cut the man in half.

She'd once been the ninth pawn on the chest board- just an extra that wasn't supposed to be on the board. She'd been completely useless and irrelevant- not worth protecting to a knight like him. But now the tides had changed. She was something more than a pawn, and weather she admitted it or not, she had become the black queen on the board. She'd taken control of the rooks and the knights unintentionally.


	2. Banned Books

"Oh, Stark."

The man stopped, turning on his heel as he turned to regard Orihime.

She'd been wondering the corridors, waiting for Ulquiorra to return, when she noticed Stark walking by, which was a miracle in itself. But what had caught her eye was the object in his hand- a book. One she had not read.

"It's good to see you again. How's your leg?"

He stuck said appendage out for her to see. "Fine."

"That's good! I've never used my powers on anything like acid, so I just wanted to make sure…" She stood on her tip-toes, trying to get a peek at what the title of the book was. The cover was red and white, she noticed. "So, um, yes! I'm happy you're okay!"

Catching her stare, he looked down at the book. "I got it from the world of the living." He explained without prompting. "It looked interesting."

"Oh, so that's what's been distracting you the last couple of meetings. Have you finished it yet?"

"Several times."

"What book is it?"

"It's called Anthem. It's by a western writer, just translated. Ayn Rand."

She smiled. "What a funny name."

"Hm."

"Is it any good?"

"… Yes. Aizen-sama won't be happy if he finds it."

"Oh, well then I won't mention I saw it!"

He stared at her for a second. Then, suddenly, he pushed the book into her hands.

She started, staring down at the novel for a moment before looking back up to yell at Stark as he walked away. "W-wait! I thought you were reading this!"

"I am." He replied over his shoulder. "So don't take too long."

She stayed up reading the book all that night, waiting for Ulquiorra. When he walked in with breakfast the next day she'd finished it.

"What do you have, Orihime?" He asked quietly.

She held up the book. "Would you take this to Stark? It's his."

"Certainly." He took the book and turned to leave.

"Ulquiorra."

He paused.

"Don't let Aizen-sama see. He won't be pleased."

For a moment he stared at her. Then, subtly, he nodded.


	3. The Smile

Grimmjow liked to play floor hockey with her in the training room, mostly because he almost always wins, but also because she's the only one who doesn't complain about how often he has to replace his hockey stick since he breaks it with the force of his hits.

"Fuck yeah! That's twent to nothing, Princessa!" He threw his stick in the air and howled in excitement as is shattered into splinters upon impact with the ceiling. "I fucking win again! Oh, just wait until bat-shit hears that all his precious training with you went straight to fucking hell! Yes!"

He jumped around some more while she laughed, just shaking her head as she looked back at the hole-ridden net behind her. Would it kill him to control himself? Maybe.

"Oh well." She sings. "Next time I'll beat you for sure!"

"Ha! Yeah-fucking-right. Princessa, the only thing you can beat me at is getting bat-shit to do stuff, and that's because I don't wanna play that damn game. I mean, fuck, I can't flirt for shit, and no one knows how to do it the way you do."

She mock-gasps in horror. "Grimmjow I do not _flirt_!"

"Yeah right. That eyelash batting shit ain't natural."

"I don't bat my eyelids!"

"Okay fine but you _do_ do that special smile thing that's all honey-sweet and gross and gets him all creepy, and you can't deny that one."

She laughed.

"And speak of the devil, here comes the whipped bastard himself."

"Oh no…" She turned, frowning as she noticed that yes, Ulquiorra was steadily approaching. But she had yet to clean their game up. Quickly she turned to Grimmjow, giving an embarrassed smile. "I'm so sorry, Grimmjow. Do you mind cleaning up?"

"Whatever."

"Really?"

"Yeah, yeah. Go hurry up and bang emo-spada before I take it back."

"Thank you!"

She goes skipping to Ulquiorra, and as usual tells him how the game went, even going so far as to include the conversation she'd had with Grimmjow in the end, though she left out his choice nick-names and swearing.

Ulquiorra snorted when she was finished. "The idiot thinks that your smile only works on me?" He shook his head. "A year ago he wouldn't have cleaned up a mess if you'd paid him to."


	4. Say, Ulquiorra?

So you have all probably noticed I am a complete and utter failure at edditing, but I promise eventually I'll go back over these little chapters and fix them up. Anyway, I just had this suddenly flood my brain, it's about 30000000% out of character, but oh well. Please enjoy, and as usual thank you so much for the reviews!

[Chapter Four]

"Your friends are battling arancar forces." Ulquiorra informed her over lunch- an egg sandwich and vanilla pudding.

"In the world of the living, right?"

He nodded.

Orihime isn't a bitter creature, but two years can do a lot. She shrugged a shoulder and bit down deep into her sandwich, savoring the flavor. She chewed, swallowed, and then spoke. "Well, they'll handle it."

"Do you resent them?"

"No. I made it look like I came here willingly, so why would they follow?"

"If they knew you at all they would not think you had betrayed them."

She paused in her eating to think for a moment before she picked up her chewing again. "So, what you're saying is… you think I'm incapable of betrayal?"

"On the contrary. I think you intend to betray us."

She shrugged again. "Aizen knows what I want to do. If there was any chance for me he'd tighten up my security, huh?"

"You'll bide your time then."

"Yeah. Who knows, maybe we'll never go to war. Maybe things will just stay like this forever."

"..." He chose to indulge her. "Maybe."

She smiled, grateful to have him drop the subject. Still, there was another thought bothering her. "Ulquiorra, do you think I'm crazy?"

"Yes."

She giggled. "Don't be so quick to answer."

"Should I elaborate?"

"Please do."

"Anyone else in your situation would have become consumed by depression at this point. Anyone else would be bitter and vengeful. Another girl may have even become suicidal. But you… you've adapted. You've learned to become aloof about everything."

"Or maybe I just haven't hit breaking point." She laughed again. "Say, Ulquiorra, if I ever do snap and decide I want to die, will you kill me?"

"… I cannot say."

"What if I asked you to kill me? Would you do it?"

"It is against Aizen's orders."

_That's not a no._ "I see." She looked down at her plate, almost empty. "Say, Ulquiorra… do you think that my friends ever like me at all?"

"They would have been fools not to."

"I thought they would have come for me."

He turned his head away from her.

"I mean…" Suddenly sad, she slumped back in her chair. "I'm in _love_ with Kurosaki-kun, and I go missing and he… doesn't even look for me. I'm not mad. But when Rukia-san got taken from him he went through everything to get her back. He even cried for her. And yet to him it's like I wasn't even there. Funny, huh?"

"I fail to see the humor."

"Yeah… sorry, it's a figure of speech. I guess I don't make so much sense when I get lonely like this." She sighed. "It just… I'm so happy to have had time with them, but I really do wish that for once… just once… someone would like me as much as I like them. That if I asked for something, they wouldn't say it's not like me, or call me naïve, or… you know. Just someone who I can talk to." _Someone who would love me, too._

"You are talking to me, are you not?"

Her eyes widened. "S-say… Ulquiorra… do you like me?"

"I would not be sitting here if I detested you."

"And you… you listen to me."

"Yes. Though I won't stop calling you naïve."

"But if I asked for something, you'd listen, huh?"

"Within reason."

She paused, her gut erupting into butterflies. Shyly she peeked up at Ulquiorra from under her eyelashes. He wasn't bad looking, really. He was actually quite handsome. She felt her face flush. "That's right, huh?"

"Indeed." He answered, thinking she was still on her previous track of thought.

She swallowed. "Say, Ulquiorra." She licked her lips. "I-if I asked you to kiss me, w-would you?"

He considered her question for a moment. "Yes."

Her heart began to beat fast within her chest. "Say… Ulquiorra?"

"Hn?"

"Will you kiss me?"

Eyes turning warm, he swiftly stood, neatly tucking in his chair. "If that is what you want." He walked over to her side, where he carefully placed a hand on her shoulder. "Then that is what I will do."


	5. Lost Princess

Short short chapter for Panda-Angel-Wings. I know this isn't probably exactly what you were hoping for, but I'll add more of the Karakura Town gang later on, too. Enjoy!

[Chapter 5]

Ichigo stared at the black cutout form of the training program before him, resisting the urge to sigh. He and Rukia had been training with the damn things for weeks per request of Kisuke, and he felt like he was wasting his time.

Sure, they'd come across some pretty tough arrancar as of late, but since Grimmjow he hadn't come across anyone he and his friends couldn't take care of. They'd all been steadily growing stronger- him, Rukia, Uyruu, and Chad. Why, he bet that if she were around, even Orhime-

He stopped.

The bruise growing over his jaw began to throb as he recalled its existence- Orihime having been the trigger. Tatsuki had given it to him. She'd been a little out of control as of late, but he supposed that was his fault, too. All the girl wanted was answers- and she was desperate to get them.

_"We were supposed to go to college together!" Tatsuki cried. "Where the hell is she, Ichigo? What happened to her? Stop _lying_ to me- I know she isn't on vacation, you fucking moron, it's been years! Where is Orihime?!"_

But what was he supposed to say? He couldn't just tell her that her best friend, sweet and innocent Inoue, had gone over to Aizen's side. It was hard for anyone to believe, and explaining everything to Tatsuki would be detrimental. She'd want to storm Hueco Mundo to find out what was really going on, and with how much the girl had been suffering, he was sure that it would only take a short speech for her to convince the rest of them to help her out.

They all wanted to go find her, but their hands were tied. To go over would be to start the war, and with their current skills, they probably wouldn't last. That's why they had been training, laying in wait for any opportunity to arise so that they could finally go after their friend.

But then…

Rukia had talked to him late at night a couple weeks ago, voice soft as she sat on the edge of his bed and stared out the window. "Ichigo, it's been so long." She whispered. "What if she's… what if they…?"

_What if she's dead? What if they killed her?_

He let out a long breath. "I don't know, Rukia. We just have to hope that she's okay, wherever she is."

But then, the chances were slim, weren't they? She was in a land of soul-hungry hollows more powerful than any of them could imagine. Surely she wasn't being treated kindly.


	6. Just Dessert

"Faster, Yammy, faster!" Orihime laughed as she held her arms out hair whipping through the wind. She bent her knees, balancing her weight on the slab of concrete she was sanding on, and let out a loud whoop of happiness as Yammy suddenly turned.

Sand surfing had been her idea, but both Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Yammy had willingly gone along with it. Ulquiorra was too dignified to get dirty out in the sand, she figured, but he was a very good judge for who was winning.

Yammy had four thick metal cords- two in each hand, that trailed back to Grimmjow's and Orihime's respective surfing-slabs of concrete. The giant easily bound through the sand, tugging them along behind as though he was a ship tugging them through waves.

"Here comes the jump, Princessa!" Grimmjow called out. "Get ready to have yer' ass handed to ya!"

"No way!" Orihime steadied herself, watching as the swell of sand came closer. "No one beats me at sand-surfing!"

"Ha! Yeah, right! I'm the king of this!"

She would have retaliated, but the jump was practically right under her feet, then. With a loud laugh she pushed up off of her concrete slab, for a moment completely weightless and she spun around in the air, robes flaring out around her like flower petals. She landed again on her sled as they both came down to the ground, knees bending to absorb the impact.

Grimmjow was loudly yelling, "Fuck yeah!" beside her, as he'd finally succeeded in doing a back flip in mid air and sticking the landing.

Slowly Yammy came to a stop, breath coming heavy and fast. Ulquiorra just watched him as Yammy hit the ground, face in the sand while he groaned.

"Thanks, Yammy!" Orihime cheared, jumping off of her sled.

"Don't thank him, it's good exercise. He needs it."

"Aw, Grimmjow, don't be so mean!"

"Whatever." Grimmjow looked up at Ulquiorra. "So who won?"

Orihime crossed her fingers, biting her lip as she smiled wide.

"The Onna."

"Yaaaay!"

"WHAT?"

Ulquiorra explained while Grimmjow yelled various profanities, kicking at the sand in rage. "She exhibited uncanny grace and dignity in her moves. You, on the other hand, _sexta_ were unbalanced on your landing and your move lacked any presence of style. A simple flip does not compare to a dignified show of grace and control."

"What the actual fuck!?" Grimmjow continued to attack the sand while Orihime laughed in pleasure. "You're just saying this because you're whipped, damn it! Fuck you, I'll fight you! I'll fight you here and now you stupid un-fair judge, who the hell decided to let love-bat decide on this shit? Fuck!"

"Sorry Grimmjow!" Orihime happily crowed. "Looks like you owe me dessert!"

"Fucking bat-shit, this isn't fair! It's pudding night, damn it!"

Ulquiorra simply stared at him.

"Come on! You've got to be kidding me!"

"Nope!" Orihime skipped over to Ulquiorra's side. "I'll see you tonight, Grimmjow! I can't wait for the extra pudding!" They started back towards Los Noches, Ulquiorra silently walking beside Orihime as they went.

"Oh, fuck you! Tomorrow I'm going to kick your sweet little ass, Princessa, and then _I'll_ be the one with the extra dessert, you mark my fucking words!"

"Got it! We'll see you tomorrow then!" Giggling, Orihime turned to Ulquiorra and whispered, "It looks like I might be getting extra cake tomorrow, huh, Ulquiorra-kun?"

"It appears that way."


	7. Termination

Hello everyone, I'm really sorry to post this, but if I don't it's going to eat me alive. I just now decided to go back and re-watch the lust arc since I haven't seen it in, well, forever. There's so much I missed and forgot about before, and now that I read this silly story after going back through, I'm really not sure where the hell I thought I was going. Everyone is way too out of character, the plot is glorified prose, if you can even call it that, and in general I really just don't like this story. I'm trashing it.

I'm torn between just leaving this up and tearing it down- completely deleting it off the sight. I'm leaning more towards the latter, but if there's some reason I shouldn't, then I guess I can leave it up. This idea may return to me in a more realistic way some time, but if that happens I will definitly take this story down and make a completely new one to post from that idea.

I'm really sorry again. If you want to know where this story was going, all I can really compare it to would be the currently existing fic "**Candy Hearses And Chocolate Chip Coffins**" though this was definitely not going to be so dark. If you sort of liked this fic I suggest you read Candy Hearses and Chocolate Chip Coffins instead- it's really bitter, very very dark, and full of angst, but it's good. It's by Virgins-and-Surgeons, and if you can't find it then just scroll through my favorites for a bit; it'll be there.

Thank you all for understanding.

-Darksknight


End file.
